


Till the day you die

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Pirates are bad at feelings [4]
Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: “I know I’m asking the impossible but will you stand with me again?” Flint says and he must have lost his mind to actually say those words.Billy laughs and laughs.“If I say no are you going to kill me?” Billy asks.“No” Flint says.“I don’t believe you” Billy says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These two have on of the most complicated and amazing storyline and I really ship them  
> I just want to see how the writes will end it with them

He just can’t do this anymore, it’s so tiring, he always tries his best to protect everyone but in the end, it doesn’t matter because Flint always gets the last word and he can’t stop him.

He wishes that they could be on the same page.

He wishes he wasn’t like that, that he didn’t care so much about everybody else, that he could make decisions without worrying about his brothers but that’s not him.

That’s why he’s sitting on the bed in this dark room, head in his hands trying to fight the tears.

He will not cry.

He won’t.

The door opens, he looks up expecting Silver or one of his men.

It’s Flint.

He can’t help it he stands up, clenching his fists, he’s having trouble breathing.

“Billy” Flint says, closing the door behind him.

“You’re still alive. What do you want?” Billy says.

“I just want this to end” Flint says. Billy laughs, typical Flint making everything about him.

“Yes of course, like always it’s all about you, isn’t it?” Billy says.

“Billy…” Flint says.

“No, shut up I don’t want to hear anything you say anymore, every time you open that mouth people get hurt and die. Every word you ever said is poison. Look, even Silver got wrapped in your lies.” Billy says groaning.

“But not you?” Flint says, frowning.

“Not anymore, I followed you, I lied for you, I believed that you would have done what is best for Nassau for us all but you destroy everything you touch…” Billy says.

“That’s…” Flint tries to say.

“Don’t interrupt me, I’m done listening to you, it’s time you listened to me” Billy roars “I lied for you when you presented me with a blank page in front of the whole crew, you still didn’t trust me to tell me about what was happening with the Barlow woman and then I fell into the sea, I still don’t want to know if you pushed me or if I slipped because this doesn’t matter. I don’t mind being hurt by you but you hurt so many people other than me, so many people I cared about and you’re still here alive and you still want to fight a war on your own terms” Billy screams all this at Flint face who stares at him, he can see him clenching his fists.

“This is not what I wanted” Flint says.

Billy huffs “Yes, it is because every decision you ever made led us all of us here. You wanted the gold, you lied to everyone, you’re the one who killed Gates, no don’t try to justify yourself I know you did…” Billy says.

“He was going to hurt me because he thought that I pushed you into the water” Flint says, Billy lets him interrupt him this time.

He can imagine it, Gates confronting Flint because he thought that Flint hurt him. Gates was like a father to him and he knows that he was like a son to him.

Billy sighs “And you still killed him because you don’t care do you. You probably never cared about anything or anyone ever, you just pretend to and then if they become a problem to your big plan you remove them”

“You’re still here” Flint says.

“What?” Billy says.

“You’ve been going against me and trying to kill me but you’re still here” Flint says.

“You’re probably here to kill me now” Billy says.

“You’re the one who lied for me in front of the crew, you’re the one who came back from the dead and swore your allegiance for me, you’re the one who helped me go in the heart of a storm. I don’t understand why you are so against me now?” Flint says taking a step closer.

“I’ve had enough of your plans, I used to believe that you cared but you don’t. I don’t even know what you fight for?” Billy says.

Flint opens his mouth to say something but then closes it again.

“Why do you still fight for?” Flint asks.

“For everyone in this place, for all of these men that deserve to be free, all of them deserve to be free from England.” Billy says.

“I don’t understand why you care about them so much?” Flint says.

“I just do, they’re my brothers and I will protect them, even from you” Billy says.

“I still don’t understand how you care so much” Flint says, sighing.

Billy laughs “You wouldn’t understand you’re incapable of love” he says.

Flint face turns cold.

“You don’t know anything about me” he says.

“I know enough” Billy says.

They stare at each other, Billy feels so defeated, he can already see Flint lifting his gun and shooting him in the head. He won’t fight he’d have enough of fighting with Flint.

“Just go ahead and shoot me” Billy says “I won’t fight it, just make it quick”

“They tortured you” Flint says.

Billy is confused “What?”

“When they captured you after you fell into the water they tortured you” Flint says.

“Yes” Billy says.

“And you came back and the first thing you did was side with me” Flint says.

“Because I believed that you would lead us to victory against England but you just made us suffer more” Billy says.

“You put too much faith in me” Flint says.

“I know and I regret it every day.” Billy says.

“I never knew that it would lead to this” Flint says.

“I don’t care” Billy says “Here we are and there is nothing to do about it”

“I know I’m asking the impossible but will you stand with me again?” Flint says and he must have lost his mind to actually say those words.

Billy laughs and laughs.

“If I say no are you going to kill me?” Billy asks.

“No” Flint says.

“I don’t believe you” Billy says.

“If I wanted to kill you I would have done it a long time ago, Billy” Flint says.

“Why didn’t you?” Billy asks.

“Because you mean something to me” Flint says.

“Is that supposed to convince me?” Billy says.

“Probably not but it’s the truth” Flint says taking a step closer. He’s in Billy space now, he removes his gun from his side, Billy waits for the feel of the gun on him.

“Take it” Flint says handing the gun to Billy.

Numbly, Billy takes it.

“You can shoot me if you want I won’t stop you” Flint says.

Billy lifts his arm, pointing the gun at Flint head. His finger itches he wants to pull the trigger. He wants the nightmare that Flint is to end.

Flint is looking at him right in the eyes, his expression unreadable. He’s waiting for Billy decision.

He doesn’t know what to do.

Silence.

“I dreamt about doing this a thousand times but the problem is that I do not know how to live in a world without you” Billy says and lowers the gun.

He gives it back to Flint.

“What is it that you want me to do?” he asks.

Flint is staring at him surprised. He puts the gun back in its place.

“I need you, to stand and stay by my side” Flint says voice gone soft.

Billy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I will until the day I die” He says sealing his fate.

“Or the day I die” Flint says.

“Then, I’ll be the last thing you’ll ever see” Billy says and follows him out of the room.

 

Years later when Flint is dying in his arms, he will remember this conversation and remember all the years he spent following him.

He’ll remember how much he wanted to be free of this man, to leave him and never come back.

He’ll remember how much he wanted to kill him once.

But that will never stop the pain that consumes him when Flint is actually gone. He should have killed him all those years ago, if he knew that losing him now would cause him so much pain.

Just before Flint eyes close for the very last time he leans in and kisses him, like he usually does in the morning just before waking up and that is the last thing that Flint feels and sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [Black Sails sideblog](http://blacksailsandgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
